


Like an Angel

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: the roxy/calliope is pretty light so you can do what you'd like with it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope finally reveals her true self to Roxy.  Shameless self indulgent fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/gifts).



> CONTINUING ON THIS SHITTY FLUFF FANFICTION TRAIN TO HELL.
> 
> Here’s some Roxy/Calliope fluff requested by my friend Oshii for Xmas-fic exchange 2: Electric Bugaloo
> 
> And yes I’m aware this concept has been done 25069% to death *throws self into sun*

“Oh, I don’t know about this,” Calliope said, wringing her hands nervously.

Roxy placed her hand on Calliope’s. “Trust me. I told you I’m not going to care no matter what you look like.”

The cherub heaved a reluctant sigh as Roxy started rubbing off the troll makeup. It came off readily with some warm water and soap. Immediately Roxy noticed that her face felt different than human. None of the soft give of pudgy cheeks, just a solid hard feeling like exposed bone. Well, at least it made the makeup easier to remove. It didn’t seem to stick as well on whatever Calliope’s face was made of.

“You have great cheekbones,” Roxy said, trying to settle her uneasy friend. Roxy wished she had the power to make Calliope see herself through Roxy’s eyes. There were a lot of downfalls of not being a magical wizard.

Calliope said, “It’s all that’s there.”

“Well, they still look nice! And your skin color is the best!”

That wasn’t a lie. Her face was the most brilliant green Roxy had seen. It reminded her of the cool, peaceful forests she’d see in old videos.   
Roxy sat back, waiting for Calliope to pull off her wig and horns. After a few long seconds, she pulled the rest of her costume off. “Well…here I am.”

Admittedly it was a bit strange seeing a cherub, but it was hardly the strangest thing Roxy had seen. Calliope asked, “You’re not afraid?”

“Oh, Calli, Jake’s tiny shorts are scarier than you!”

That managed to bring a smile to Calliope’s face. Still, doubt lingered. “Are you sure? I mean, isn’t my face scary? Or my eyes?”

Roxy shook her head. “I’m a hero of void. Why would a little darkness scare me? I think you look perfect!” 

Roxy threw her arms around her friend and said, “You weren’t kidding when you said you were a cherub. You’re a little angel!”


End file.
